A Night of Surprises
by AllyJonestmc
Summary: One year. How had it already been a year since Alex had entered Medora? A year since her life had changed forever. And how could she forget such an important date? Declan however hasn't forgotten. 3pm, Saturday is all he'll tell her. #kailex #combatboys


**Disclaimer: All work is based on the original The Medoran Chronicles by Lynette Noni.**

"Hey, Alex. Wait up."

Alex turned at hearing her name called. "Dec, hi." She smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Does anything have to be up?" Declan replied feigning offence.

Alex just raised her eyebrows in response before saying "actually no. Nothing has to be up."

"Exactly!" Declan exclaimed. "Why can't a friend call out to another friend without something being up?"

"True!" Alex chuckled and started walking towards the direction of the food court again. Declan stepped up beside her before he said "Actually … something is up."

"No way." Alex said sarcastically.

"Yes way." Declan replied with equal sarcasm. He reached out and took hold of her arm, halting her steps. Alex looked up at Declan quizzically.

"What do you need me for?" Alex asked.

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"What? Why?"

"Yes or no, Alex."

"I don't think I'm busy this weekend, unless Hunter has planned another SAS trip and not told me." Alex replied. "Which I really hope he hasn't, not after how much fun the last one was."

Declan shook his head. "Nah, it's not an SAS thing but you are busy on Saturday night now."

"I am?"

"Yep."

"And what am I busy doing on Saturday night?"

"Celebrating."

"Celebrating? Come on Dec, you've gotta give me more than that."

Declan grinned mischievously at her. "I'll tell you more on Saturday about 3pm when I come and get you." Declan said and then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Alex stood there stunned for a moment. _What just happened? She asked herself. What the hell did I just agree to?_ She mused as she walked into the food court.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Jordan asked Alex, Bear and DC.

"I'm up for anything." Bear said skipping a stone across the lake.

"Super helpful, Bear. Thanks." Replied Jordan sarcastically.

"Always here to help, Sparky." Bear said with a grin.

"We could all watch a movie together?" DC suggested.

"We watch movies all the time." Jordan whined. "What do you want to do, Alex?"

"Ah. I don't really mind, but I'm guessing that there is something you want to do Jordan, hence this conversation." Alex said shaking her head slightly.

"Well" Jordan beamed. "Now you've asked Alex, I was thinking an adventure."

"An adventure." Alex said raising her eyebrows.

"I feel like this Saturday is just filled with doorways of adventure." Jordan said emphasising the word 'doorways'.

"Oh, really?" Alex said mischievously. "I wonder where such an adventure could take pl -."

"Alex?"

Alex whipped around at the sound of her name.

"Dec?"

"I finally found you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"It's Saturday. 3 o'clock." Declan replied as if it was obvious.

"And?" Alex prompted not comprehending.

"And you are coming celebrating with me… remember?"

"I… I completely forgot."

"Well, I didn't. Come on Queenie."

Alex turned back to her friends who had watched this interaction with confusion.

"Sorry, Jordan. No adventures tonight. Maybe go play hopscotch?"

"Where are you going?" DC asked Alex.

"No idea." Alex said looking at Declan's back as he strode away. "I guess I'll see you later." Alex said before jogging after Declan.

As she pulled level with him, Alex said "So, where are we going?"

"Your dorm."

"My dorm?" Alex replied confused.

"Yep, you need to get changed."

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?!" Alex said indignantly looking down at her figure hugging grey t-shirt, jeans and maroon converse.

"You'd stick out a lot if you wore that where we're going." Declan replied laughing.

"And where are we going?" Alex asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Declan said mysteriously causing Alex to curse cryptic people under her breath. "Actually, I've got to grab something from my room first, I'll meet you at your dorm in a couple of minutes. Maybe, ah, clean yourself up…"

"Did you just tell me to shower, Dec?" Alex laughed.

"Yes. Yes I did." Declan replied unashamed.

"Sir, yes, sir." Alex said giving Declan a mock salute and heading up the stairs to her dorm alone.

Alex showered and had just wrapped herself in a towel when she heard a knock on the door. Alex opened the door slightly and peered through the crack. She saw Declan so she stepped back behind the door and opened it enough for him to come in. Making sure she was out of site to anybody who might have been lurking in the hallway. Once Declan was in the room she hurriedly shut the door and then turned to him, giving him her full attention. Her mouth dropped open. Declan was wearing a full tuxedo. White shirt, shiny black shoes, the whole show. Declan chuckled at her expression, causing Alex to snap out if her shock.

"Ah, Dec? What's going on?" Alex asked with a sense of foreboding.

Declan just grinned in reply and handed her the clothing bag that was hanging on his arm.

"Look, Dec I like you but…" Alex started to say, not wanting another Aven, unrequited love on her hands.

Alex's words caused Declan to chuckle, it wasn't the reaction she was expecting but it was definitely welcome.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm not taking you on a surprise date. You're not really my… type." Declan said with an amused smile.

Alex visibly relaxed. "Thank the stars, this moment would be incredibly awkward if I was." Alex said gesturing to her towel clad body.

Declan nodded his agreement before motioning to the bag clasped in her hands. "Go on, get dressed."

"Ah, ok." Alex said taking the bag into the bathroom with her and shutting the door.

Alex opened the bag and literally stepped back in shock. The bag contained a stunning black dress with large gold and blue metallic flowers covering it. Alex took the dress out of the bag and marveled at it. It had a high neckline and a plunging back. She dropped her towel and stepped into the dress, it was a little longer than mid thigh. She did up the zip and then the button at the back of her neck, the only button holding the bodice of the dress together and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked incredible on. It was no ballgown but it was gorgeous. It hugged her torso and flared slightly at the waist. She ran her hands down it, feeling the embroidered flowers under her fingers and was delighted to find that the dress had pockets. She spun in front of the mirror to see the back of the dress when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Alex? Are you alive in there?" Declan asked in an amused voice.

Alex wrenched open the door and moved to stand in front of Declan.

Declan looked her up and down with a smile on his face.

"How?" Alex stammered.

"How what? Declan asked.

"How did you know my size? And how did you get such an incredible dress?"

"I guessed your size" Declan lied, as he thought back to checking the size of her discarded jacket during Combat a few weeks prior. "As for your second question, that's my secret." Declan winked.

Alex was still too stunned to demand answers.

"The shoes, do they fit?" Declan asked noticing Alex's bare feet.

"Shoes?"

"Yeah, they were in the bag."

"I didn't even notice them. I was preoccupied by this amazing dress." Alex laughed. She walked over to the discarded bag and pulled out a pair of simple black sandals with little gold buckles on the sides. She pushed past Declan and headed for her bed so that she could sit down and try them on.

She undid the buckles and slipped the shoes on, once she had fastened them she stood up and looked at Declan in wonder. "These are possibly the comfiest shoes I've ever worn." Alex said walking around her room. "If you could let Hunter know that these shoes are way more appropriate than those ridiculous heels, I'd be super grateful."

Declan laughed. "I'll see what I can do." He looked her up and down again, noticing her still damp hair. "Alright, now go dry your hair. It's kinda ruining the outfit."

"Whatever you say, style guru." Alex grinned walking back into the bathroom.

When her hair was dry Alex called out "I don't suppose you are any good at make-up?"

Declan sighed stood up from his seat on her bed and walked into the bathroom. He was so big that the room nearly didn't fit them both.

"You are lucky I have sisters." He said plucking the make-up bag from her hands. "But if you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your arse."

"You keep my secrets, I'll keep yours." Alex replied seriously.

20 minutes later Alex stood staring at herself in the mirror again. Declan was a magician. He'd pinned a few strands of her hair behind her head, creating a half updo. Her face was accented with minimal make-up just enough to show off her brown eyes to their full splendor. She couldn't help it, she grinned at her own reflection. She thought she looked gorgeous. She walked out of the bathroom after Declan's third pointed cough.

"Something in your throat, Dec?" Alex asked smiling, picking up her ComTCD and slipping it into her pocket.

"I think you already know this" Declan said smiling down at her "but you look beautiful, Alex."

Alex reddened at the compliment. "This is 100% your work." Alex said laughing.

Declan shrugged "That doesn't make it less true."

"Thanks. You scrub up pretty dang well too." Alex said with a smile. "So, are you gonna tell me where we are going or what we are doing yet?"

Declan just laughed grabbed her arm and lead her to her door. "Come on, we've got to Bubbledoor from outside."

Alex nodded and followed him out of the room. "Everyone's going to stare at you." Alex said gesturing to Declan's tux. "They already do." Declan replied with a wink as they walked down the stairs together. As they walked past a group of fifth year boys Alex didn't know, Declan said "I'm pretty sure that it's not just me they are staring up." Alex's eyes widened in surprise as she glanced back at the group some of whom were still looking at her in awe. She turned away suddenly and hunched her shoulders trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Declan saw what she was doing and rested one of his huge arms across her shoulders. "You are beautiful, Alex. People are going to look."

"I wish they wouldn't." Alex replied quietly her shoulders unslumping as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

As soon as the stepped outdoors Declan pulled out a bubbler and threw it on the ground. He grabbed hold of Alex's hand then stepped into the mist, pulling Alex through with him.

They arrived outside a fancy restaurant. Alex could see people who were similarly dressed up inside eating dinner.

 _Dinner?_

She didn't realise how late it was.

Alex heard multiple gasps of admiration behind her and then felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned to face a broadly smiling Kaiden.

"Kaiden? What's going on?" Alex asked looking around. "Wait. Nick, Seb, Brendan? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Alex pleaded looking at the tuxedo clad combat boys who were surrounding her.

"We're celebrating, remember?" Came Declan's mocking words. Alex turned to face him. "Celebrating what?"

"You?" Kaiden replied.

"What? Me?"

"Yep, you Queenie." Sebastian said.

"Huh?" Alex said to the group as a whole.

"One year ago today, well a couple of days ago, you first walked into our combat class." Kaiden said by way of explanation.

"Ah, the first time I knocked you out." Declan reminisced in a dreamy voice causing Alex to shoot him a fake scowl. "That's why I got to be your escort for the night." Declan grinned holding out his arm for her to take.

"Hey, you got to make the grand entrance with her, let me escort her in." Nick piped up also offering his arm. Within seconds every boy had their arm out for her to take. She looked around and after finally catching the amused look in Kaiden's eye, started to laugh. "You guys are nuts." Alex said as she walk past them all, opened the restaurant door and then held it open, gesturing for them to enter. Declan walked in first grinning at her and was follow by Brendan, Nick and Seb. Alex felt someone walk behind her and gently pry her fingers off the door. Kaiden took up her position and laid his hand on the small of her back guiding her into the restaurant with him as he closed the door.

Kaiden reached the table a split second before Alex did and pulled out the chair next to Declan for her. She was tempted to ignore his gesture and take the next chair along but seeing the playfulness and challenge in his face, decided to indulge him. Once Alex was seated Kaiden took the empty seat beside her.

"So Declan gets to sit next to her too? I wanna sit next to Queenie!" Sebastian said with an exaggerated pout.

"I can swap seats if you really want." Alex said laughing.

"You're not going anywhere, A." Declan said throwing his arm around her shoulders again. She looked up at him and grinned only to notice that he wasn't looking at her, but over her and at Kaiden. She mentally shrugged and turned back to face the rest of the boys. "Sorry Seb. Looks like I'm staying where I am. Unless you want to fight Declan."

" Hmm, I reckon I could take him." Sebastian said eyeing Declan over the table.

"You'd have to fight me too though." Kaiden shrugged apologetically. "Because you'd be taking her from beside me also."

Sebastian eyed the two boys before raising his hands in defeat. "Fine! She can stay there." He said causing Alex to laugh.

"One year ago you guys wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Or you played rock, paper, scissors to see who would fight me." Alex said casting a look at both Declan and Kaiden as she said the last part. "And now you are fighting over me?"

"Times change, Queenie. You're one of us now." Brendan said smiling. Alex smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Brendan."

"This is all super touching, but because Alex took so long to get ready I'm starving." Declan said with a sly grin at Alex.

"Do you know how much work it takes to look this good?" Alex asked Declan laughingly. Declan's eyes sparkled in response as he picked up his menu.

Alex followed suit and picked up her menu as well. As she looked at the menu and her mind boggled. She couldn't even attempt to pronounce half of these dishes let alone decipher what they actually were.So she read the list until she came to the familiar word 'risotto' and pushed to circle next to it without even looking at the rest of the menu. She also ordered herself a sparkling water with lemon. Both of which arrived near instantly. She looked around the table at the others still ordering, it was only when everyone had their meal did she finally take a bite of the mouth watering dish in front of her. Her first bite was heavenly, she could see why the boys chose this place, the food was amazing.

She was about to take her third bite when someone else's fork entered her plate. She raised her eyes and eyebrows at Kaiden. Quick as a flash, he scooped a forkful of risotto off her plate and into his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss as he ate the mouthful and then opened them, a grin spreading across his face at Alex outraged face. She narrowed her eyes and looked at his plate. He noticed and laughed. Plucking her fork out of her hand, he stabbed it into his own dish and then held it out for her laden with food. She went to take it off him but he wouldn't let her, she narrowed her eyes at him again causing his grin to widen as he brought her fork to her mouth. She gave him a 'seriously?' look and then shrugged letting him feed her. The food really was incredible.

"Good, huh?" Kaiden asked finally handing her fork back.

"Delicious." Alex said honestly returning to her own dish and not noticing the grin between Declan and Kaiden.

Once the food had been devoured and the plates clean the group started to talk about Combat class, or more about what they thought of Alex when she started combat class.

"I guess it makes sense that she's sitting between you two." Nick said. "I mean one knocked her out in her first class and one carried her to the med ward."

"What?" Alex said looking at Kaiden. "You carried me to the Med Ward?"

Kaiden shrugged. "Someone had to. How did you think you got there?"

"Honestly, I've never thought about it." Alex said truthfully. "I would have guessed Declan would have taken me though, you know, because it was his fault that I was unconscious."

"Eh, Kaiden offered." Declan said.

"Offered?" Alex repeated.

"Anything to get out of class." Kaiden said chuckling and causing everyone else to do the same. Alex shot Kaiden a shrewd look and could see in his eyes that there was more to the story but before she could ask Brendan said.

"Brendan's arrogant. I still haven't forgiven you for that yet Queenie."

Looking away from Kaiden, Alex grimaced slightly. "I worded it badly, but to be fair Karter put me on the spot…"

The next hour and a half was filled with more memories and laughter. By the end of it, Alex had never felt closer to the Combat boys.

"We should probably get back soon." Nick said checking the time. "Curfew is in 25 minutes." Everyone nodded and stood from the table.

"Where do we pay?" Alex asked looking around.

"You don't." Declan replied.

"What do you mean."

"I already paid for everyone."

"You didn't have to do that, Dec. I'm happy to pay for myself."

"Too late, Alex. It's already done."

"Oh, well thanks. That was really nice of you." Alex said smiling up at him.

"It was my pleasure, now let's get these boys home before curfew." Declan said looking around the group.

As they were walking out of the restaurant Alex felt a gentle pressure on her lower back again. She glanced around to see Kaiden beside her smiling at her. She smiled back and would have bumped into a table if he hadn't guided her around it. She bit back a laugh and only had time to wish for a bolt of lightning to strike her before they were outside.

Alex looked around and noticed that they were in Tryllin only a couple of streets away from the port by the sound of the gulls she could hear in the distance.

Nick smashed a bubble vial on the ground said a cheery goodbye and then stepped into the mist closely followed by Brendan and Seb.

"You guys go ahead." Alex said. "I want to take a bit of a walk. I've never seen the city at night."

"We'll come." Declan said answering for himself and Kaiden.

"We know the city backwards, perfect people to be tour guides." Kaiden added.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to miss curfew because of me." Alex said.

The boys just laughed in response and started walking towards the sounds of the water.

After a couple of minutes walking Declan turned to Kaiden and said "Happy birthday, mate."

Alex took a second to register Declan's words. "Wait." she said stopping dead. "It's your birthday?!"

"Yep." Kaiden replied.

"It's your birthday… why the heck were we celebrating me tonight then?"

"Kaid doesn't usually make a big thing of his birthday. So I decided to make tonight about you so that he'd still get to hang out with his friends on his birthday but not be the center of attention." Declan said.

Alex nodded slowly comprehending.

"Now I feel bad that I didn't get you a present." She said looking at Kaiden.

"Don't. I don't need presents."

Alex stepped up to Kaiden and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and said "Happy birthday, Kaid." He held her tightly in response and whispered "Thanks, A." in her ear.

When they broke apart, Kaiden looked at Alex critically and took off his jacket. He stepped up beside her and held it open for her. Alex shot Kaiden a quizzical look. "Do you realise how cold your arms are? Kaiden said laughingly helping Alex into his jacket. "You nearly froze my neck."

"Sorry." replied Alex sheepishly, soaking up the heat from Kaiden's jacket.

"Don't be." Kaiden replied with a smile as they started to walk again.

When they reached the port Alex walked straight up to the handrail and leaned against it watching the waves and breathing in the salty air. The boys followed and stood either side of her. The trio watched the water together before Declan pulled out his ComTCD made some vague comment about the time and then pulled out a bubbler. "I'll catch you both later. Happy birthday, Kaid." Declan said with a knowing grin before he smashed the vial and walked directly into the mist.

"Should we follow him?" Alex asked uncertain.

"Nah, let's watch the water for a bit longer. I've got a bubble vial, unless you wanted to get back?" Kaiden asked.

Alex shook her head in response and returned her attention to the water. After a few seconds she felt Kaiden's arm snake around her waist holding her into his side. She looked up at him and was met with a gentle, tentative smile. Alex smiled back and Kaiden pulled her in closer. It was this that caused Alex to realise how cold he was. "You're cold!" She accused. "take your jacket back." she said trying to extricate herself from his arm and jacket.

Kaiden laughed "I don't want my jacket back, I'll just steal your body heat." he said pulling her back in again.

"Hmm." Alex said aloud.

"Hmm?" Kaiden questioned.

In response Alex shifted in his grip and circled her arms around his torso.

"Better?" She asked smiling up at him. "You'll get more warmth this way."

Kaiden smiled down at her. "Much better." He said before pulling her in closer and wrapping his free arm around her too.

"Thank you." Alex said resting the side of her head on Kaiden's shoulder.

"What for?"

"Carrying me to the Medical Ward that first class. I can't believe that you didn't break your back." Alex finished laughing softly.

"Anytime." Kaiden replied "You weren't that heavy, anyway." He said giving her a squeeze.

"Still. Thanks." Alex said softly.

"Well if we are thanking each other, it's my turn to thank you."

Alex lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Tonight."

"You can't thank me for that, it was all Declan." Alex said shaking her head softly at the lengths Declan went to for his best friend.

"The planning was all Declan, but you took the surprise like a champion." He chuckled. "Although, maybe you could have looked a little less jaw dropping. I don't know how the others will go fighting you in combat now." Kaiden said laughing at the panic on her face.

"Don't be silly. No one looked at me that way."

"That is where you are very wrong, Alex." Kaiden replied with humour filled eyes.

Alex groaned and then recovered saying. "Well it looks like you'll have to fight me on Monday then. You don't seem bothered by my appearance."

"I'm not, but that's because I always think you look beautiful." Kaiden said without missing a beat.

"What?" Alex stammered.

"I think you are beautiful, Alex. Whether you are in a stunning dress like tonight or leggings and covered in sweat and dust." Kaiden said looking into her eyes.

"But… I'm not." Alex whispered, her voice hitching at the intensity of his stare.

"You are, to me." Kaiden said slowly lowering his face to hers, all the while watching her intently to gauge her reaction. Alex's eyes started to flutter closed and she lifted her chin up. Kaiden closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. He's arms tightened around her and they stood there lost in each others kiss until Alex's ComTCD went off. They slowly broke apart and identical smiles lit up their faces.

Alex fished her device out of the pocket of her dress and read the message.

 _Where are you? Dix. - 10.49pm_

Alex didn't bother relaying the message to Kaiden as he had read it over her shoulder. Instead she said "I didn't realise that it was so late. You only have an hour and 11 minutes left of your birthday."

"An hour and eleven minutes you say? Can I have your device?"

"Sure" Alex said handing it to him.

Kaiden opened up DC's message and replied as if from Alex:

 _I'll be back around midnight. I'm with Kaiden. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. - A._

Then he pushed send.

"Did you just..? Do you have any idea what I'm going to go back to now?!" Alex demanded looking into Kaiden's smiling face. He slipped the device back into her pocket and said "This way she won't message you again. This way I get my birthday wish, to spend the last hour and, what is it now, eight minutes with you. Only with you." Kaiden said unashamed.

"You know that I want to be angry at you, right? But I can't because it's your birthday and because I want nothing more than to spend the rest of it with you too." Alex said smiling.

"So you forgive me?"

"Tomorrow, when I wake up, will this all just be a dream?" Alex asked.

"No."

Alex nodded once, satisfied. "When I wake up will you… will you still want to spend time with me?" Alex asked looking at his shoulder because she couldn't meet his eyes.

Kaiden ran a finger under her chin and gently lifted it until their eyes met again. "Tomorrow, the day after, the day after that, the day after that and every day that comes after that." Kaiden said smiling before kissing her again.

When they broke apart for air Kaiden repeated Alex's words back to her. "When I wake up will you still want to see me, be with me?"

"Yes." she replied simply.

Alex checked the time on her ComTCD. 11.56.

"You have four minutes left of your birthday, how would you like to spend them?" Alex asked with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm. How about kissing the girl of my dreams?"

Alex screwed up her face slightly. "I don't know where she is, but you can kiss me instead if you want."

Kaiden chuckled. "You are hilarious."

"Oh, I know." Alex grinned back. "Happy birthday, Kaid."

"Thanks, Alex" Kaiden said before Alex claimed his lips with her own.


End file.
